The New Beginning of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Kyon-kun Choreboy of the World
Summary: Kyon wakes up one day to find himself in a world where the SOS Brigade does not exist, however the members do. Kyon has to figure out what caused Haruhi to create this new world, and how to fix it to the way it was before.
1. SOS Brigade Lost

I woke up this morning thinking that today would be a normal day, as far as normal goes for me at least. Unaware of the events that would occur today, I got out of bed, later wishing that I just stayed there. My little sister kept rushing me as I ate breakfast this morning, and I walked outside and got on my bike. I was about to ride to school, when I discovered that there wasn't enough air in the tires. Not only that, but it appeared that someone poked a hole in them. I'd have to worry about it later, so I ran to school. I ran up the hill that I hated oh so much because of how many times I suffer through it on my bike. I eventually made it to school and made it to class. Haruhi was sitting behind me, and she seemed completely different then her normal, energetic self. I asked her what she had planned for the SOS Brigade, today. "What are you talking about?" she responded.

"So you don't have anything planned for the SOS Brigade, today?"

"What do you mean, 'SOS Brigade?'"

"Okay, Haruhi. Very funny. Ha ha ha. So you're going to keep it a surprise? Okay, then."

The school day went on as normal for the rest of the day. I entered the club room at the end of the day, and found Nagato sitting in there, reading a book, as usual. I waited and waited for everyone else. But, no one showed up.

"Hey, Nagato. Where's everyone else?"

Nagato looked up from her book.

"What do you mean, 'everyone else?'"

"I mean Haruhi, Asahina, and Koizumi."

"I do not know of those life forms."

Finding this very strange, I went home, did my homework, relaxed for a bit, then went to bed. Bad idea.

The next morning, my morning was the same as yesterday until I got to class. I sat in my seat and asked her why no one showed up in the club room except for Nagato. She responded with a sentence I shall never forget. "I don't know why you seem to think I'm in your little 'club,' but I'm not, so leave me alone." I got to the clubroom today to find that not even Nagato was there. I turned on the computer to see if I'm having a repeat of when I woke up in a world where Asakura replaced Haruhi. I looked for the "Mikuru" folder that I made. It wasn't there. I went to the SOS Brigade's website. Nonexistent. I couldn't believe it. The SOS Brigade was gone. Suddenly, the computer turned black, and then text began to appear.

**YUKI N. It appears that the worst has occurred. Suzumiya has created a closed space so big, that it has engulfed the world.**

I began to type my response.

**What can I do to fix it?**

I wasn't prepared for her response, but I should have seen it coming.

**YUKI N. Nothing. There is almost no possible way to revert things to the way they were. Not until we can discover the source of this problem.**

**How can we discover the source?**

**YUKI N. We will have to think about what may have caused Suzumiya to be bored with the old world, and to start a new one.**


	2. Ore Wa John Smith

**Am I doing this "author notes" stuff right? If not, please tell me how on earth I'm supposed to do it. Thanks. Also, some spoilers for "Disappearance" shall appear in this chapter, and possibly later chapters.**

For obvious reasons, I was worried. What if this was all _my _fault? Why, Haruhi? Why did you create this new world?

**Nagato, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'll see if I can think of anything at home.**

**YUKI N. That is fine.**

I turned off the computer and left. As I walked home I thought about the possibilities. When I thought about it, wasn't it possible that Nagato, yet again, created a new world? Didn't just recently, she do just that? When I woke up in that world, thinking that Haruhi did it, it was her. This is weird. If she did it, wouldn't she know? As I made it home, I quickly went to bed and slept.

I woke up to futuristic warfare. What is this? A few seconds later I found myself in a court room. In the witness' stand stood Nagato.

"Nagato. How do you plead to recreating the world?"

"Guilty."

Nagato? What are you saying?

"For this reason, we shall remove you from this world."

"OBJECTION!" I screamed in a Phoenix Wright way. "If you delete her, destroy her, whatever you want to call it, then I swear to God I will tell Haruhi that I am John Smith!"

"What good shall that do, organic life form?"

"What are you talking about? You know what Haruhi would do if she learned that I am John Smith? She'd lose it! I could get her to rescue Nagato and destroy you freaks."

"In this world, John Smith doesn't exist."

Oh my God... This can't be happening...

"John Smith doesn't exist, because 3 years ago, Suzumiya Haruhi didn't draw those lines."

I woke up to find that I was bleeding from the chest. There was a dagger in it, and in the corner sat Asakura.

"You did this... Didn't you? You stopped Haruhi from creating those alien symbols, from me helping her... Why?"

"So I could kill you."

That was a quick answer.

"All this time, I've wanted to kill you. This time, Suzumiya might not react as strongly, however. As I said before, 'I'll wait to make my move in 'Disapperance.' I just didn't realize it would take until 'New Beginning.''"


	3. Fiery Spirit!

No Disappearance Spoilers This Time!

Quick rundown of last chapter if you skipped it for spoiler reasons,

Nagato Died.

Ryoko stabbed Kyon in the stomach

As I watched in horror as I bled, I looked at Asakura. I attempted to stand, and I did. I ripped the knife out of my stomach, and prepared to retaliate.

"Right now, there are so many things that I don't understand," I told her. "But, right now, I'm certain that there's no reason to let you live!"

I ran towards her, and thrust the knife into her. She appeared to die, as she devolved into nothing. My vision started to get hazy, as my stomach continued to bleed. I grabbed a pillow and forced it against my stomach. Needed to stop the bleeding... Suddenly, the world began to fade into black. I found myself in a sandy world with nothing except for one person. I looked around to see if anyone else was here. But, no one was here except for Her. The one person I had wanted to see so much.

Suzumiya, Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" I began to say, but then, shadows began to engulf me.

"No!" I screamed.

As I disappeared into the darkness, I heard a faint scream.

"Kyon-kun!"


	4. Realization

I awoke and found myself on the floor of my room. Asakura's body was gone, luckily. What had happened to Nagato? Was she alive? I needed her help to get Haruhi back. Why was this world created? It wasn't Nagato's doing, it wasn't Asakura's doing, but it was the "Entity" was it? I don't remember... But why would they create this world and not change it back? The startling revelation hit me.

I created this world.

Why, I ask myself?

Because I was tired of the insanity of Haruhi. I unintentionally created this messed up Hell. How do I free myself? I'm not sure.

Maybe if I accept how I truly feel about Haruhi? How she isn't a pest, and is actually fun to be around?

That'd be too damn easy...

Eh, what the hell? I'll try it.

Nothing happened.

Crap.

This officially sucks.

Dammit!

What else could work?

I don't know, I'm just going to go to sleep...

I found myself in a desert again, with Haruhi. I ran up to her and told her how I felt, hoping this would bring me back to my world. She just asked me who I was, and then I felt something run down my face. Were these... Tears? What the hell? I saw Haruhi disappear, and suddenly I saw Haruhi reappear, with her hair in the formation for Monday. Then Tuesday, then Wednesday, then Thursday. It quickly flashed through them all, until it went back into her normal hair style. She fainted and I caught her. Was she alive? Was it all fine and dandy now?

I woke up.

Kuso!

I went outside of my room, went downstairs, and walked outside. There was snow outside, and it was cold. I was in my boxers. I was freezing. Damn... I walked a little further, and looked at the sky.

"Life is an adventure, right?" I began to say.

I started to hear Haruhi sing.

Startled, I looked to my right. Haruhi stood right there, dressed in her uniform. I felt a little awkward just sitting there like that, but she didn't appear to notice me. I felt a surge of relief. I almost started to cry in happiness. This might've been another dream, but I hoped it wasn't. Was I finally in the real world? I thought I might've wanted to test this...

"Hey, Haruhi."

"Kyon! You pervert! What are you doing in your underwear!"

"I thought I heard something... What are you doing outside of my house?"

"What are you talking abo- Wait, this isn't my house..."

I went inside happy that everything was right in the world.

Or so I thought...


	5. Not What It Seems

Okay, this probably is bad, but oh well. Chapter 6 will be made eventually... Maybe even tonight, seeing how I've done 3 chapters tonight, so far!

Of course, we still had another loose end to clear.

Nagato was dead.

How did we bring her back?

We didn't have to. When I got to school that day everything was normal and good. Nagato was there, Haruhi was there, Asahina-san was there, Koizumi was there, everything was fine. Except this wasn't the world I knew and loved. No, it was different. Strangely different. I sensed something weird, some weird tension. In homeroom, Asakura was back. Dammit, how the hell does she keep coming back to life? You've got to be freaking kidding me! This isn't even funny! Crap, what happens? I get a note in my foot locker, too. Who is it from? You guessed it, Asakura! Wants me to meet at the classroom after school... Again! Dammit, what is this, a repeat or something? Makes me want to change the channel, but it's real life!

When I actually paid attention in class, it was weird. I had learned all this before. Months ago. Several months ago. Wait a second...

CRAP!

I got sent back in time to this point. But why? Maybe if I don't go to the room this time...

Wait. Maybe that's it.

The reason I'm in such a messed up world is because of that event. Because I didn't go to it. But I did? Or perhaps a version of me didn't, screwing everything up. Little bit- Was I about to insult myself? Okay, I need to stop getting so damn off topic. This isn't 4chan... This is my inner monologue. I went to the classroom, and stated simply,

"Trying to kill me again, Asakura?"

I heard a female make a confused grunt. It wasn't Asakura, though...

It was...

Nagato?

"Wha- Nagato?"

"Yes."

"Isn't Asakura supposed to be trying to kill me?"

"Not anymore. The timeline has changed, forcing me to become what you would call a 'Terminator.' Alias, John Smith, you are John Conor."

"So, wait, I'm in this messed up universe because of this alteration in the timeline? Because you don't save me from Asakura?"

"Precisely. I no longer have control of myself. I am being controlled by the Entity."

"Dammit. Okay, how the hell do I get out of this mess?"

Suddenly, I saw myself in a desert, yet again, with Haruhi.

"Kyon... Where are we?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Kyon... Are we dead?"

There was a dead silence for a while, until a worried Haruhi spoke, yet again.

"Kyon... Asakura tried to kill you, didn't she?"

How did she know?

"Everything was revealed to me, all so suddenly... I can't explain it, but Koizumi thinks I'm God, Mikuru is a time traveler, and Nagato is an alien, and Koizumi is an ESPer... But, you're the only normal one."

It makes sense now. Some moron told her the truth, and that somehow results in this messed up world. Now guess who has to fix it... Yup, it's me... Out of all the people this could happen to, it had to be me. Dammit...

Sometimes, I hate my life.


	6. Same, Yet Different

Suddenly, I was kicked out of the desert, again. Now, I have a thesis. I put my fists up and looked at Nagato. Or could this really be considered Nagato? It was some weird version of her, for sure. I looked at her in the eyes, and said in a solemn voice, "Nagato. This isn't you, but if this is what it has to come to for me to save Haruhi..."

"I understand," Nagato coldly replied as a spear suddenly appeared in her hands. She lunged at me, but I ducked and ran to the side. She must've wanted to give me a little bit of a chance, because I suddenly found a sword in my hands. Dammit, this was going to be hard. She threw the spear, this time. I dodged to the right then charged at Nagato and impaled her with the sword. She teleported away quickly. That must've done something, right? She threw a spear at my legs and I fell. Crap! She's got me, now... She walked over to me, took her spear, and prepared to finish me off. Damn...

I lost consciousness.

This time, I wasn't in the desert, but the classroom. In the same position as I was in last time this had happened. Nagato was in my arms, glasses off, and I was helping her up. Wait, did I somehow fix things? Probably not, but it's worth seeing if I did.


	7. Endgame?

I went home, did my homework, and slept shortly after that. Everything could wait until tomorrow, right? Right? Anyways, the next morning I went to school. At school, things weren't just strange, they were out-freaking-rageous. When I got to school, Haruhi had a different name. Haruki. Haruhi was a boy. What. The. Hell. Seriously, how much do I have to go through to get things back to normal. I told him about this world where he was a female named Haruhi Suzumiya, and he believed it. Every. Last. Word. I asked him if he knew of anyone named John Smith from the tanabata festival, and he said no, but he did know of a Jane Smith. Who the hell could that be? Screw it, figure it out later. I left the classroom and headed to the clubroom. I turned on the computer hoping for a clue. On the computer was a message.

**NOT QUITE WHAT YOU EXPECTED?**

I typed in a message in response.

**Who the hell are you?**

**Ryoko A. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?**

**Ryoko A. You know, I don't find that very nice.**

**Go to Hell.**

**Ryoko A. My, my, such language.**

**Shut up and bring Haruhi back.**

**Ryoko A. Oh you can have her back. You can have the whole world back the way it was...**

**Ryoko A. If you do one thing for me.**

**What?**

**Ryoko A. Allow that world to begin, and for me to kill you in front of Suzumiya-san.**

**Fine, let's do it.**

**Ryoko A. Good, Kyon-kun! Until tomorrow, good bye!**

So, what could go wrong? Chances are she'll get so saddened she'll start the world over again with me in it and Asakura out of it. But there are so many things I'll miss. Hopefully in the next world, I'll remember this.

The next day came, and I was walking alongside Haruhi and the rest of the SOS Brigade, when out of nowhere Ryoko showed up and walked with us. After a while, Ryoko must've gotten bored and stabbed me in the back.

I began to bleed insane amounts of blood. I saw blood all around me. This is too much blood to just be mine! I attempted to look around. It hurt, but I managed.

"HARUHI!" I screamed.

Haruhi had been stabbed by Asakura as well. Dammit, no one knows what'll happen if she dies! Everything could be all over! Don't worry, Haruhi, I'll find a way out of this! Somehow, someway!

"_You have to live!"_


	8. Matrix

For the love of God, if I'm going to die, just let me freaking die. When I awoke, I found myself sitting in a tree on Tanabata. How did I know it was Tanabata? For starters, I saw the me sleeping on Mikuru's lap and the me watching me sleep on Mikuru's lap. Dear God, this is getting confusing... Hasn't this started a paradox by now! Whoever came up with the idea of there being time paradoxes, you're a moron! My God, you're possibly as stupid as Haruhi. At least I was alive, and so was Haruhi. But what the hell keeps sending me back here?

I felt something in the back of my pocket. I stuck my hand in, and felt a sharp object. Lifting it out, I could see it was a knife. What was I going to have to do with this knife? Is it... That I have to murder someone? At that moment I understood. I went to the front of the school, and waited behind a nearby tree. I waited for god knows how long until I finally saw Ryoko. Ryoko Asakura, the bastard behind all this bullshit. I ran out from the tree. The past-Kyon and Mikuru (Big) didn't seem to see me. Nearby, I saw another me and Mikuru (Small) waiting to make their move. They also made no sign of seeing me. I impaled the knife into Asakura's back. The world went Matrix-style at that moment. All I saw around me were 0s and 1s. What the hell...?

A few seconds past, and I find my hand being impaled by Ryoko's knife. What the hell happened? Again, seconds past, and I find myself being stabbed in the chest. The pain is immense, but I can't give up, now. What the hell is going on! More time passes, and I find myself in my bed at home. Dear God, am I appearing in different worlds in which different events occur several different times?

As I awake in the morning, something feels... Extremely different about me. I notice it a lot more when I get up to use the bathroom. To my horror, I had become a female. I resisted the urge to abuse the situation and fondle myself, and thought about how I could get out of this mess. There are many ways, I'm sure, but I'm too stupid to figure any of them out.

Knowing that some of the other times the way I've "changed worlds" I died, I might as well commit suicide. I went to school, got to the roof, then jumped.

When I awoke, I was still a female in the middle of class. Damn it. This is really starting to piss me off. And I mean REALLY starting to piss me off. I wonder what's causing all of these loops. Perhaps it's Koizumi's agency? Or Nagato's organization, The Entity. The possibilities are endless, yet I strangely find myself not caring to figure them out.

I went to the clubroom as soon as I got to school, and found a male Nagato Yuki.

"Nagato-san, help me, now."

"Kyon? I am unable to understand the current situation. Please give what you humanoid interfaces call a "run-down" of the current situation. Thank you."

I quickly explained it to her/him and (s)he turned on the computer. She began typing unimaginably fast, and I awoke in a seemingly normal world. Note how I said seemingly normal. The only major difference was I was still a girl. This is really pissing me off now. Sure, there could be major fanservice if Haruhi and I got together, and I'm sure the yuri fans would go insane, but I really prefer being male. That's not to say I want to make yaoi fans happy and have her be a male, as well. I want to be a male, and for Haruhi to be a female. I don't want to mess with that, that'd be weird. Just plain weird.

I swear, I will find a way out of this endless Hell.

A/N

So, how many chapters do you think I should make this?


End file.
